Episode 7610 (27th May 2011)
Plot John arrives in the Hoyles' cellar with ointment for Alan's head injury. Dorothy points out that Alan needs a doctor but John ignores her pleas. When Izzy bangs her arm Gary's concerned and goes against her wishes by booking an appointment at the Medical Centre. Izzy's furious with him for overreacting but Gary assures her it's only because he cares. Owen starts work on the factory floor. John talks him into giving him a labouring job. Steve tries to talk Tracy out of leaving with Amy but her mind is made up. Xin excitedly prepares for her leaving party. Graeme's secretly saddened at the thought of her going. To buy him more time, John sabotages Owen's pneumatic drill. David insists that Max should be living with them and not with Steve and Becky. Kylie's evasive, not wanting him to find out about the £25,000. David suggests they get a child custody solicitor on board. Katy's upset that she still hasn't heard from Chesney, and asks Izzy if she'll accompany her to the abortion clinic. Izzy agrees but reckons she mustn't do anything rash. Owen's angry when the drill packs up, so delaying the digging up of the factory floor. David drags Kylie to the Rovers and demands that Becky hands over Max to his mother. Becky grabs David and pushes him out locking the door behind him. Chesney, Alan and Dorothy finally manage to break their bonds and start smashing their way out of the cellar door. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - Michael McStay *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *3 Mulberry Avenue, Worsley - Cellar Notes *Final appearance of Betty Driver as Betty Williams, as the actress took a break due to ill health. She passed away several months later on 15th October, having never returned to filming. The character's death was dealt with in the episode shown on 16th April 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: John begs Owen to take him on as a labourer and tries to sabotage the factory job; and Becky barricades herself and Max inside the pub. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,300,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes